


Blossom

by salutationtothestars



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Introspection, Other, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutationtothestars/pseuds/salutationtothestars
Summary: Faust passed him an impression, things she couldn’t put into words - the crash of waves, salt spray on his tongue, white sails turned toward a distant city - Vesuvia, and Julian’s ship, wending its way toward the harbor.“Oh,” Asra said, breathing the word so softly it was like an exhale. “She’s coming home.”





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kidlightnings (revolver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/gifts).

> Dedicated to my friend kidlightnings!

Asra spread his arms and legs out into the grass, admiring all the places where light spilling between swaying leaves dappled his skin. It was a balmy day at best, and cooler still in the shade of the willow tree - still too early to be spring. Still, when the morning clouds cleared and the sun shone down unimpeded, he felt rather like a lizard lounging on its favorite rock.

He heard Faust’s voice before he saw her, sliding silently through the garden. She called his name, over and over, the link between them trembling with excitement.

“Yes,” Asra said, lifting his hand. “I'm here.”

Faust coiled herself around his arm a moment later, dropping her head in his outstretched palm.

“_News! _” she said, sticking out her tongue.

“Oh?”

With a grunt, Asra rolled up to sit, crossing his legs to give Faust room. She pooled onto his lap, cuddling in close to soak up his warmth. Then she pulled back to look at him, twisting until she was upside-down.

“_Twigs_,” she said, leaning forward to grab something stuck in his hair. She spit a bit of wood onto the ground.

Laughing, Asra ruffled his curls. A few twigs, stray leaves, and blades of grass fell free. “Never mind,” he said. “You have news?”

Faust wriggled. “_Coming home! _”

She passed him an impression, things she couldn’t put into words - the crash of waves, salt spray on his tongue, white sails turned toward a distant city - Vesuvia, and Julian’s ship, wending its way toward the harbor.

“Oh,” he said again, breathing the word so softly it was like an exhale. “She’s coming home.”

It had been a month since she left, since she curled her hand into the front of his tunic and pulled his mouth to hers, as her way of saying goodbye. He still smelled her perfume, wafted to him over the tide as she boarded the ship, and he could almost still see her lingering like a mirage on the horizon, slowly parting from him. It had been awful, to watch her go. They were doing important work in Nevivon, carrying out a diplomatic mission, providing aid and relief during a public health crisis, but…

Asra gave himself a little shake. The old ghosts were gone now. He had forgiven Julian for his role in losing his beloved to the plague, just as he had finally begun to forgive himself. There was no room for lingering jealousy, and anyway, she was nearly home, and no diseases were following her home. He would be able to tell.

Resting a hand over his heart, Asra gently encouraged Faust to slide off his lap before he got to his feet. Peering into the shadows beneath the willow tree, he followed the old echoes of his magic until he found the name he’d carved there so many years before. He left the name because she had asked him to, even though he could feel the ache in it so plainly, it was almost like she died the day before. His past sorrow was so overwhelming, he felt tears stinging in his eyes.

That was growth, though. That was change. Moving through trauma wasn’t about papering over the things that hurt, it was about learning from the experience. The pain left bruises, sometimes - or, he thought, tracing her name with a finger, sometimes it left scars - but he was a better person for it. They both were.

“No more running away,” Asra said out loud. He looked down at Faust, who was watching him with an aura of satisfaction. “Right?”

“_Proud_,” Faust replied.

Asra smiled.

The hanging branches of the willow tree rustled, like a shiver tingling up the trunk and back down into its limbs. Faust swung around, flicking out her tongue. She perked up.

“_Smell horse_,” she said. 

At the same time, a finely manicured hand parted the willow tree’s branches like a curtain, making just enough space so that Nadia could slip through. She was dressed in her riding clothes, immaculate as ever. In one hand, she was holding her gloves, and in the other was a rolled piece of paper.

“I thought I’d find you here,” she said, brushing her braid over her shoulder. “Your parents said you’d gone out this morning.”

“Clearly,” Asra said, “I didn’t go far. Did you just come from the stables?”

“I did.” Nadia stuffed her riding gloves into a pocket. Holding out the paper, she gestured for Asra to take it. “Right as I dismounted, I received news from Malak, Julian’s noisy thing.”

“Did you?” Asra took it from her, scanning the short letter’s contents quickly. It didn’t say anything he didn’t already know. “I’m surprised you could read Ilya’s chicken scratch.”

“All things come easier with practice. Did you read it?”

Handing it back, Asra shook his head. “Faust already told me. They’re coming home.”

“And soon,” Nadia added. “Perhaps within the hour. I thought you’d like to meet them with me down at the docks, make our own little welcoming party. No doubt you’re eager to see her.”

“I am,” Asra said. He waited for Faust to slither to him and climb up his leg, draping herself along his shoulders like a scarf. She squeezed him gently, still eagerly buzzing. “It’s very different, being the one left behind. I see now why she always asked to go on my adventures.”

Nadia hummed thoughtfully. “Will you go on one of those adventures, after she returns? It has been some time since you left Vesuvia.”

Asra walked to the edge of the willow tree’s shade, pulling the branches back and waving an arm for Nadia to proceed him. Her lip curled with amusement, but she took his chivalrous offer. When he came through after, emerging into the sun for the first time in hours, Nadia took his arm in hers. They strolled like they were on a promenade, taking in the scenery, and in no hurry at all.

Many of Lucio’s old statues were gone, now. Asra had helped bring them down. It made the garden feel lighter.

“I don’t think so,” Asra said, when their comfortable silence came to its natural end. “It would be good to spend some time with her at the shop - and I hate to leave you all.”

It might have been hard to admit that, before. It might have been even harder to truly want it. Now, though, he simply meant it. 

Nadia patted his hand where it rested on her arm. “You both are like family,” she said. “You are always welcome.”

They headed to the docks together, eschewing the royal retinue so that they alone stood on the wooden planks, studying the skyline, and watching as the little speck of Julian’s ship slowly grew larger and larger.

It was good, Asra thought, to come home.


End file.
